The Hacker
The Hacker is the main antagonist in Cyberchase. He is an evil cyborg bent on taking over a computer-esque realm called Cyberspace for his own needs of power and glory. He is voiced by actor Christopher Lloyd, who also did other villainous roles such as Judge Doom from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?, and Rasputin from Anastasia. Physical Description The Hacker is a slender, bulky, muscular, green humanoid and is bald, and he wears an Elvis Presley-like hairdo because of this. He also wears a purple Dracula-style tuxedo. His pride and joy is his freakishly large chin. History Hacker was created by Dr. Marbles and used to work for Motherboard. However, he later turned bad and tried to take the Encryptor Chip from her heartdrive. Due to this, he was banished to the Northern Frontier alongside Digit, a robotic bird who was built by The Hacker, and was also the one to put Motherboard's heartdrive back in. Hacker then commanded Digit to build Buzz and Delete, his current henchmen when he was exiled. He then returned to his base and downloaded a virus. Jackie, Matt and Inez were at the computer while The Hacker was sending the virus to Motherboard and the group of children unwittingly sent it to Motherboard. Luckily for Cyberspace, Dr. Marbles had already set up the firewall when this happened, and Motherboard is left partially infected. He also owns a ship called the Grim Wreaker (a parody of the Grim Reaper). His goal is to de-throne Motherboard and rule all of Cyberspace. He nearly succeeded on at least two occasions. Because of his many failures of conquering Cyberspace, he is not as greatly feared as he was before. However, he is currently trying to remake his villainous ego. He was also forced to work with the Cybersquad on some occasions. For example, he had a fanboy named Ledge who tried to please him by hackerizing Sensible Flats, but failed, and he later tried to go against him. He planned on stealing the Bluebird of Zappiness, a device that might cure Motherboard of her virus. When Hacker discovered this, he reluctantly decides to team up with the Cybersquad in order to get the device. He and Inez both shared an equal hatred for Ledge, and would often refer to him as a "dirty rat." So far, he's left behind by the Cybersquad, and the Bluebird of Zappiness is also gone. Personality The hacker is pompous, vain, and uncaring, with a planet-sized ego and a thirst for power and dominance. He desires control of cyberspace to fuel his narcissism and spread his interpretively beautiful visage. He is widely hated, but this does not bother him. Gallery Hacker show.png tumblr_mcezzbWxAQ1r7pv3vo1_500.jpg Emperor-Hacker-cyberchase-26167641-1895-2395.jpg King-Hacker-cyberchase-26167295-1700-2500.jpg HACKER 01C.jpg HACKER 02C.jpg Hacker.png Hacker Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Hacker Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Creator Category:Crackers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Frauds Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Killjoy Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Extremists Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Leader Category:Elementals Category:Rivals Category:Scapegoat Category:Bullies Category:Outcast Category:Tyrants Category:Cowards Category:Thief Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Destroyers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Polluters Category:On & Off Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Business Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Con Artists Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Arena Masters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Anarchist Category:Vampires Category:Terrorists Category:Warlords Category:War Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains